Human-computer dialog is an interactive process where a computer system attempts to collect information from a user and respond appropriately. Spoken dialog systems are important for a number of reasons. First, these systems can save companies money by mitigating the need to hire people to answer phone calls. For example, a travel agency can set up a dialog system to determine the specifics of a customer's desired trip, without the need for a human to collect that information. Second, spoken dialog systems can serve as an important interface to software systems where hands-on interaction is either not feasible (e.g., due to a physical disability) and/or less convenient than voice.
Unfortunately, building dialog systems is typically a labor and knowledge intensive task, where complicated rules are hand-constructed for particular domains. To build a system, designers generally need at least programming skills and experience working with a speech recognition interface.